


仙團奇緣

by guantasanqiershiyi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, Comedy, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guantasanqiershiyi/pseuds/guantasanqiershiyi
Summary: 從前從前，有一個很富裕的調查集團，誕生了一位金髮碧眼的大少爺，他的名字叫艾爾文•史密斯⋯⋯
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Nile Dok/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 4





	仙團奇緣

**Author's Note:**

> ◎團兵雙向，摻雜一點奈團（奈單向團）  
> ◎避雷針：OOC、搞笑(？)、團長性轉、其他配角變動植物、粗話  
> 

調查家族一家三口非常幸福美滿地生活著，然而好景不常，某天史密斯夫人不幸因病去世，於是史密斯老爺為了給予艾爾文應有的母愛，便決定徵求一位後母給他，為了滿足愛子的需求，史密斯老爺將後母的選擇權交給艾爾文⋯⋯

「你好，我是艾爾文．史密斯。」艾爾文正拿著一張履歷表坐在辦公桌前，是的，他正在面試後母。

「我就是里維。」里維很豪邁的坐在沙發椅上，他是來應徵後母的工作。

「照片：看我本人就知道；姓名：里維，就只是里維；職業：流氓；生日：不知道；住址：地下街；家人：秘密；身高：找死嗎；體重：沒量過；才能：清除廢物跟灰塵；興趣：喝茶，尤其是紅茶；特殊疾病：潔癖和毒舌算嗎⋯⋯」艾爾文放下那張填寫內容很隨便，但字跡工整到堪比印刷體的履歷表，仔細凝視眼前髮黑如墨、膚白如雪的小矮子。

「問這麼多，你在做身家調查啊？」里維也打量著這個梳了傻三七分頭的男人，嗯，看起來還算乾淨。

「這是必要過程。」艾爾文斜睨著他，用一個流氓當後母嗎？還挺新奇的，可以賭賭看。

「隨便，快錄取我就好了。」里維翹著腳喝了口茶。

「那麽請說一個我必須錄取你的理由。」艾爾文頗感興趣地眨眨眼，手肘撐在桌上，十指交扣頂在剃過鬍鬚的乾淨下巴。

「什麼爛問題？」里維翻了個大白眼，他沒必要包裝說詞，矯情一向不是他的專長「因為我得賺錢才能混口飯吃。」

「既然你都說到這份上了，那我就錄取你吧！」早就料到里維會這麼說，艾爾文滿意地露出了一抹難以察覺的淺笑，此外，對於里維特殊的茶杯拿法，艾爾文給滿分，在太有個性了！從沒見過這種拿法啊！

＊＊＊

不久後，後母帶了兩個跟前夫生的女兒一起嫁進豪宅，由於史密斯老爺很常在國外出差，因此很少回家，這時後母就會叫艾爾文去打掃，然而更悲慘的事情發生了，史密斯老爺在一次小感冒中轉成重症，過不久後就去世了，而艾爾文的悲劇才正要開始⋯⋯

「艾爾文，快把你的房間掃乾淨！」後母里維提著一桶子的清潔工具丟給艾爾文，他覺得自己完全被艾爾文的第一印象騙了，真是人不可貌相！

「我現在很忙。」艾爾文頭也不抬，正埋首整理調查集團企業公司的帳本。

「你那狗窩已經一個禮拜都沒掃了，髒死了！上次、上上次跟上上上次都是我幫你掃的！」里維壓抑怒氣，試著耐住性子跟艾爾文溝通，他真的不懂，為什麼有人能忍受那麼髒的環境。

「我都被趕到閣樓住了，就別管我了。」艾爾文很無奈，自從史密斯老爺去世後，里維對他是變本加厲地刻薄，以前還會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，現在三不五時就要到他房間突襲檢查。

「蛤？」里維差點沒把抹布砸在艾爾文的臉上「你住的是有透天窗的樓中樓欸！要不是你說需要一個安靜又寬敞的空間，我早就霸佔那裡了。」

「別這麼說嘛，你不覺得我穿得越來越破爛了嗎？我的高級西裝都被你搶走了。」艾爾文認真辦公時不忘跟里維回嘴。

「那是因為你那堆臭衣服已經爛在地上好幾天了，所以我才全部拿去乾洗！」里維把水桶扔在他面前，抱胸不客氣地指出事實「也就是說你現在沒衣服換是活該。」

「嗯。」艾爾文似乎根本沒聽到里維在說什麼，他一臉滿意的拿起一份剛剛完成的企劃書，罕見的微微勾起了嘴角。

「你笑屁啊？」這大概是里維第一次看見這個大少爺的笑容，嚴格來說是似笑非笑的表情「真讓人覺得噁心。」

「沒什麼。」對於里維的酸言酸語，艾爾文已經完全習慣了，把它當成耳邊風就好，更何況他是吃定里維了，刀子嘴豆腐心，說的就是這位後母大人。

「母親大人！」佩特拉衝進豪宅，興奮地嚷嚷著「皇家發來邀請函，說是後天要替王子殿下舉辦舞會並挑選未來的王妃！」

「切！那個老氣的廢物王子終於要結婚啦？」里維非常不屑的碎了一口。

「佩特拉，難道妳也想去參加嗎？那可是不行的，因為我才是最好的——」歐魯才剛開始說大話，就要到舌頭了「啊！」

「一直叫你別學母親大人說話⋯⋯你偏要模仿他，真是的！」嘴上雖然這麼說，佩特拉依然領著歐魯去擦藥，他們兄妹就愛這樣鬥嘴。

「里維，我要去參加舞會。」等歐魯和佩特拉離開後，艾爾文撐著太陽穴這麼說道。

「腦子壞掉嗎？你又不是女人，怎麼嫁給王子啊？」里維真心用膝蓋鄙視他。

「那還不簡單？男扮女裝啊！」艾爾文信誓旦旦道「我決定要用這個機會接近王子，為了讓調查集團進軍皇宮！」

「在你把整間豪宅打掃過三遍之前，想都別想！」不知為何，一想到要讓自家閨子出去見那個老王子，里維就一陣不爽

「你知道我辦不到⋯⋯」艾爾文很委屈，不明白為何里維總是為難他。

「我一天就能打掃三遍，給你兩天的時間還不行嗎？」里維居高臨下地看著愁眉苦臉的艾爾文。

「拜託嘛⋯⋯」艾爾文雙手合十苦苦哀求，就只差沒跪下了。

「求我是沒用的。要想去舞會的話，那就趕緊打掃。」撇下這句話後，里維就逕自走出那間透天閣樓了。

＊＊＊

然而艾爾文當然沒有去打掃，反之，他躲在自己的小閣樓縫紉，史密斯夫人生前曾經有過許多漂亮的衣服，雖然大部分都已經燒掉了，但艾爾文還是找到了一件素色的長禮服，於是他決定自己動手偷偷改。

「喂！你是掉進臭水溝了吧？乾脆改名叫灰姑娘好了？」一大清早的，里維和佩特拉、歐魯坐在餐桌前享受早餐，瞥了一眼帶著黑眼圈、全身都是汗臭味的艾爾文。

「⋯⋯沒有。」艾爾文當然不可能自首昨晚他都在通宵改禮服。

「又臭又髒的人不准坐在餐桌上！」里維嫌惡的捏著鼻子，但隨即他可疑地瞪向艾爾文「你昨晚都在幹嘛？」

「我掃了一整晚的⋯⋯庭院！」艾爾文腦筋飛轉，隨口編了一個跟掃除有關的理由，應該能矇混過關吧！

「關我屁事？沒洗好澡不准吃飯！」雖然還是嘴上不饒人，但里維顯然已經心軟了。

「是⋯⋯」於是艾爾文拖著疲倦的身體去洗了澡。

＊＊＊

然而，艾爾文的計劃沒可能那麼順利，他說謊的事隔天就立刻被里維發現了，想當然耳，艾爾文被大發雷霆的里維臭罵了一頓，還面臨被禁足的困境。

「里維，我求求你！讓我去舞會吧！」艾爾文這次真的跪倒在地了，他用哭腔可憐兮兮地喊著。

「臭禿子！」里維氣得一腳踹過去「我原本還給你機會，現在就算你在明天之前掃完這間豪宅，我也不會讓你去的！」

「母親大人～我穿這件好看嗎？」佩特拉完全不知道里維正在氣頭上，她試穿了一件粉紅色的蓬蓬裙興奮不已

「可以、可以。」里維其實完全沒注意她穿了什麼，但這樣的回答還是讓佩特拉很開心。

「那我這個項鍊好看嗎？」這次換歐魯，他戴著一條白色領巾，自詡神氣地搔首弄姿。

「哪有人配這種項鍊？」佩特拉連連嘖舌，無奈地搖頭「一點都不好看。」

「妳不是說母親大人的項鍊很好看嗎？」歐魯似乎十分失落。

「這是對人不對事！你這樣超土的！」佩特拉實在無法直視，只好用手遮住眼睛，趕緊逃回房間。

＊＊＊

終於到了舞會當天，佩特拉和歐魯早早就起床梳妝打扮，里維也因為不放心兩兄妹而跟著早起，然後在里維的要脅之下，艾爾文被迫在一旁幫忙他的兩個兄姐，雖然他心不甘情不願，但礙於後母的強硬態度也只好屈就，等佩特拉和歐魯打扮好後，艾爾文立刻衝到閣樓去換上那件被他改過的禮服。

「媽呀！你這是什麼穿著？！」一看到艾爾文充滿補丁的「禮服」，里維簡直要昏倒，果然不能放任這個大少爺不管。

「我把豪宅裡的每個窗簾剪一小塊，然後縫在素色禮服上，這可是最近很夯的拼貼藝術喔！」艾爾文並不覺得有哪裡不妥，他甚至還興沖沖地在里維面前轉了一圈，由於艾爾文每天的穿搭都是仰賴里維，因此這是他第一次親自裝扮自己。

「我絕對不准你穿這種破布出去見人！」里維的怒氣瞬間爆發，他一把扯下幾塊完全沒縫好的窗簾布。

「住手！」無奈艾爾文根本無法護住那些零零落落的布塊。

「母親大人，我們該出發囉！」佩特拉穿著玫瑰粉的蓬蓬裙探頭喊道，她的頭上繫了一個用緞帶紮成的蝴蝶結。

「佩特拉，是不是被我迷倒了？」歐魯則穿了一套金光閃閃的亮片西裝，皮鞋和紳士帽也裝飾著滿滿的亮片，他裝模作樣地端著一杯紅茶。

「你還沒放棄那條領巾啊？」猛一看沒發現，佩特拉這時才注意到歐魯把白色領巾縫滿金色亮片。

「怎麼樣？是不是更適合我了？」歐魯誇張地喝了口茶。

「已經搞不懂你在學誰了⋯⋯」佩特拉都不知道要怎麼吐槽了，她只覺得眼睛更痛而已。

「這妳就不懂了，妳知道妳為什麼無法領悟嗎？因為妳還沒到我這個境界啊！妳知道該怎麼做才能——」歐魯再次咬舌「啊！！！」這次還不小心把咖啡全灑到艾爾文的頭上

「⋯⋯」艾爾文傻愣愣地看著地上，紅茶潑了他一身，不僅三七分頭被淋得又濕又亂，茶水還流到禮服上，讓他看起來跟個落湯雞沒兩樣。

「抱歉！」佩特拉也被這狀況嚇傻了，她趕緊趁事態更嚴重之前拉走歐魯「我們先出去等母親大人。」

「既然弄的這麼狼狽，就別去什麼狗屁舞會了。」里維打從心底不希望艾爾文出去拋頭露面。

「不行！我非去不可！」艾爾文也不肯讓步，鬧著一定要去。

「叫你別去就別去！」里維懶得跟他廢話，揚手一個手刀就往他後頸劈。

「啊！」艾爾文沒料到他會這麼粗暴，措不及防就被劈暈了。

「給我老實待著看家。」里維滿臉黑線，還以為他一定會抵擋一番，沒想到這麼輕而易舉就暈過去，說著里維打橫抱起艾爾文高大的身軀，幸好他的力氣超越常人，不然可扛不動這位大少爺。

「哼！麻煩！」里維口是心非地把艾爾文丟上床，然後幫他蓋好棉被才離開。

＊＊＊

「那個壞大事的抖S後母！」也不知道過了多久，艾爾文終於甦醒了，他摸著疼痛的後頸十分難過，這下好了，連月來的「釣金龜婿，壟斷皇宮」計劃全泡湯了。

「噢吼吼～看看是誰來啦～我是來幫助灰姑娘的神仙教母唷～」一頭紅髮、戴著眼鏡、披著藍色斗篷的性別不明者憑空出現在艾爾文的閣樓裡。

「你（他媽的）是誰啊？！嚇死（老子）了！」自從里維住進調查豪宅後，艾爾文潛移默化的學會了他那些低俗的語助詞，現在要克制都很難。

「我叫韓吉，是特別來幫助你的～」韓吉緊接著掏出一瓶標籤是「OOXX」的黑色藥水「被後母扯壞破布、被兄姐毀了三七分頭、被打暈扔在閣樓裡⋯⋯原來你遭遇了這麼不幸的事嗎？真可憐呢，喝下這瓶藥水就能解脫喔～」

「我什麼都還沒說耶⋯⋯」艾爾文相當傻眼，被韓吉說中更是火上添油，艾爾文越發覺得委屈，別搞得好像我跟你說過我的事好嗎，更可怕的是韓吉手上的迷之液體「那東西是要賜死我嗎？」

「不會死啦！這還能幫你達成夢想喔～喝喝看吧！」韓吉拿出一根仙女棒輕輕在藥瓶上點了點。

「⋯⋯好吧。」姑且死馬當活馬醫，而且韓吉雖然看起來挺邋遢的，但就艾爾文所知，邋遢的人都是跟他一樣的好人，反之有潔癖的人都是壞人，比如某位後母。

喝下藥水後，艾爾文只覺得體內發生了某種驚人的變化，原來是股間的那玩意兒不見了！取而代之的是胸前的兩粒⋯⋯

「媽蛋！見鬼了？」艾爾文現在是一半憤怒一半驚恐，他覺得自己一定是被坑了，身為一個商人，他竟然一時昏頭犯了「免費就是最貴的」的致命錯誤！

「這是轉性藥水喔～」韓吉一副理所當然的模樣，他擅自坐在艾爾文的書桌上翹著腳。

「你為什麼要⋯⋯幫我？」雖然艾爾文不覺得，但韓吉顯然認為自己在幫忙。

「噢～因為我正需要找個人來做我的白老鼠啊。」韓吉轉著仙女棒，帶著十分興奮（陰森）的笑容回答「沒想到我竟然成功了！」

「什麼？！」艾爾文冷汗直流，什麼叫竟然成功啊⋯⋯然而眼下最重要的問題是「那我要怎麼恢復原狀？」

「別急別急～有時效的，理論上啦。」韓吉敷衍地避開問題，沒理會艾爾文扭曲且鐵青的表情，憑空變出五個人「他們分別是艾連、米卡莎、阿爾敏、約翰和莎夏。」

「我們為什麼會在這裡？」五人行感到莫名其妙。

「好的！艾連，你是鞋子！」韓吉拿仙女棒點在艾連身上，米卡莎甚至來不及喊「艾連」，滿臉無理由義憤填膺的少年就在大家面前秒變成一雙晶瑩剔透的玻璃鞋。

「然後莎夏是馬車！」韓吉緊接著把正在撕咬一大塊火腿的莎夏變成一台南瓜馬車「我想她不至於把自己吃掉吧？」

「米卡莎是隨侍，阿爾敏則是車夫～」韓吉正在興頭上，一揮仙女棒就把兩人分別變成老鼠跟蜥蜴。

「隨侍和車夫維持人型就可以了吧，幹嘛特別變成動物？」韓吉大概只想試試自己施法技巧，艾爾文這麼推測。

「最後是約翰，變回原型吧！」仙女棒再度一點，長臉約翰立刻變成一匹馬。

「原型？！」艾爾文看著那匹棕色毛髮的馬，沒有違和感，跟人型的確差不多。

「最重要的是你的衣服～」韓吉在艾爾文身轉張牙舞爪地轉圈子，還一邊念念有詞，看起來跟施法部落巫術沒啥兩樣。

「哇～」雖然這個神仙教母的行徑很不可靠，但眨眼間艾爾文就發現他身上的破布變成一件水藍色的長禮服，上面還有金色的鑽石做點綴，腰間也繫上一條金絲編織的腰帶，艾爾文雙眼發亮，不敢置信地看著全身鏡裡，那個高綰金髮、施點淡妝、身穿華服，令人驚艷的美少女。

「果然是人靠衣裝，佛靠金裝啊！」對時這件傑作，韓吉是意料之外的滿意。

「什麼意思嘛⋯⋯」這句話在艾爾文聽來完全不是誇獎。

「來吧～穿上這雙玻璃鞋！他是為你訂製的～」韓吉趕緊話鋒一轉，拿起那雙由艾連變成的玻璃鞋遞給艾爾文「他是有生命的喔！所以要好好愛護～」

「這樣好嗎？」艾爾文很遲疑，總覺得這雙鞋很詭異，但也不能光腳去舞會吧？於是為艾連默哀三秒後，他毅然穿上那雙玻璃鞋並跳上馬車。

「記得要在晚上12點前回家喔！不然你就會被打回原形～」韓吉語重心長的叮嚀。

「我知道了，總之謝謝你。」既然命根子會回來，那麽一切都好說了，艾爾文掐指一算，現在是九點，扣掉來回約一小時的通勤時間，換言之他只剩兩小時去攻略王子。

「記得12點～」韓吉用力揮手目送艾爾文搭上馬車離開。

＊＊＊

當艾爾文抵達皇宮時，舞會已經開始超過三小時了，奈爾王子正在大廳看著那群花枝招展的女人，有的是千金小姐，有的是別國公主，有的是鄰家女孩，大家都想在這場舞會表現最好的一面，畢竟只要能被王子相中，就等於後半輩子衣食無憂。

「也不知道會不會被里維他們認出來⋯⋯不然就糗大了⋯⋯」艾爾文四處張望，想著能避開就別碰面。

但其實艾爾文想的都是多餘的，因為里維早就認出他了，不對現在是「她」了，不過其他人包括佩特拉和歐魯卻都被她的美貌所吸引，根本沒發現她就是調查集團企業公司的團長艾爾文•史密斯，他們唯有目不轉睛地看著這位神秘的美麗少女。

「美麗的小姐，我能邀妳共舞一曲嗎？」一看見金髮碧眼、身材前凸後翹的艾爾文，奈爾毫不意外地從王子變癡漢。

「當然～這是我的榮幸～」艾爾文用嬌滴滴的聲音說話，連他都被自己噁心了一把，不過只要能跟奈爾打好關係，調查集團日後必定能更上一層樓，也就是皇宮那層。

「麻煩你滾開，這位是我女朋友。」里維突不知鬼不覺地走到艾爾文和奈爾的中間，他非常不友善的揮開奈爾伸出來的手，並握住艾爾文的手拉她開始跳舞。

「啥？！你說什麼？」艾爾文一整個傻眼，現在是在演哪齣？

不只是艾爾文，眾人都瞪大眼睛看著里維和艾爾文在大廳中央翩翩起舞，奈爾更是石化在原地無法動彈。

「艾爾文，別以為妳裝上那兩顆球我就認不出妳了。」里維壓低聲音，現在的他正用死魚眼惡狠狠地瞪著艾爾文。

「我⋯⋯我不是艾爾文！」艾爾文決定徹底裝傻並朝里維嘟嘴裝可愛，因為平常的艾爾文是不可能露出這種表情的，所以只要她表現跟平常完全相反應該就能騙過去。

「少蠢了，灰姑娘。」然而里維卻沒那麼好騙，從那雙深邃的藍眼睛就知道她絕對是艾爾文，沉默了半秒鐘後，里維直接吻上去了，他絕對不會承認自己是鬼迷心竅。

「幹什麼！」沒想到里維的反應會是這樣，艾爾文被嚇到一把甩開他的手，雖然她現在是女人，但卻有顆男人心啊。

而一旁的眾人看到這幕更是嗨翻天，那個美麗的金髮尤物是亮點不用多說，但那矮個子的死魚眼公子也很不一般啊！整個攻氣爆表，一身筆挺的深藍色西裝和白襯衫實在有夠霸氣，再繫上那條同為白色的領巾，整個鬼畜程度瞬間炸裂，撇開那迷之身高差，這兩人完全就是天生一對哪！

「妳不是想來舞會嗎？今晚我陪妳跳個夠！」里維再次執起艾爾文的手繼續跳舞，這次他與她十指緊扣。

「放手！我必須接近奈爾！」艾爾文不停地試圖甩開他的手，但也許是因為女性力氣比較小的原因，她根本無法掙脫。

「為什麼？」里維整個心情都不好了，寒著臉質問。

「我得接近他才能取得調查集團的資金支持，順利的話還可以壟斷皇商。我不能錯過這個機會！」艾爾文絞盡腦汁說服。

「難道那個老王子真的是你的菜？你眼光好可怕。」然而不管用，里維根本聽不進去，他將艾爾文拉近自己，用胸膛死死抵著她胸前那兩顆。

「我還肉勒！你這壞心的後母！」也不知艾爾文是被壓得喘不過來，還是氣到胸口鬱悶，作為回擊，她以長裙為障眼法，用膝蓋頂住里維的胯下。

看著艾爾文和里維緊貼在一起尬舞的畫面，大家都為他們的親密互動臉紅心跳不已，紛紛退到旁邊讓出位置給交頭接耳在甜言蜜語的兩人，不少人在吹口哨歡呼，眾人竊竊私語說他們二人真是郎才女貌，根本天生一對，反觀奈爾王子，只能含淚撕咬手帕，躲在角落不甘心地瞪著在舞池中央跳了一首又一首舞曲的璧人。

然而事實是，他們完全是在偷偷地互相角力，看似談情說愛的浪漫私語，卻是在互損對方，里維用結實的胸肌使勁輾壓艾爾文柔軟的巨（假）乳；艾爾文則借助長裙的優勢，肆無忌憚地磨蹭里維股間的那塊禁地。

「里維，」跳了好久的舞，里維依然完全沒有要放手的意思，艾爾文只好一改態度冷冷道「這是命令，給我放手。」

「⋯⋯我就相信你的判斷吧。」里維垂下眼眸，說也奇怪，當艾爾文說出「命令」這兩個字時，他本能地屈服了。

「太好啦！」沒想到一個命令就能說動里維，艾爾文差點沒驚到下巴掉下來，也許她的後母是個隱性抖M也說不定？

「剛才很抱歉，那只是個誤會～我現在能邀你一起跳舞嗎？」沒時間想里維的事了，艾爾文趁著換音樂的時候優雅轉圈到奈爾面前。

「早該這樣的！」面對眾人在背後的噓聲，奈爾超級不爽，然而也只能撇撇嘴，抓起艾爾文的手開始跳舞。

於是歷經千辛萬苦的灰姑娘最終和王子共舞了，眾人再次主動退後圍繞成一圈，眾目睽睽之下，兩人終於浪漫地在大廳跳了一支舞，然而歡樂的時光總是過得特別快，不一會兒就打鐘了，這時艾爾文猛然想起韓吉的話，緊張不已的她當機立斷推開奈爾好逃跑，於是奈爾摔了個狗吃屎，然而他立刻四肢並用爬過去撲在艾爾文身上，緊抱住她的腰不放，情急之下艾爾文只好膝擊奈爾的胯下趕緊逃走，但由於那一擊實在太用力了，導致其中一隻玻璃鞋咻的飛到界外，眼見大家都還在被嚇傻的狀態下，艾爾文顧不上鞋子拔腿就跑，她靠著衝百米的速度一口氣狂奔到豪宅，好不容易才回到本壘，幸好打了支全壘打。

＊＊＊

隔日一早，里維才帶著佩特拉和歐魯盡興而歸，而此時的艾爾文已經倒在閣樓呼呼大睡了，里維梳洗完後就立刻直奔那間小閣樓。

「禿頭騙子！給我起床去洗澡！」里維一把掀開被子，對著昨晚連衣服都沒換就躺上床的艾爾文怒吼。

「別叫那麼大聲嘛⋯⋯」艾爾文睡眼惺忪地坐起身，確認一下該有的東西已經在大腿間，不該存在的那兩粒球也從胸前消失了。

「拜你所賜，昨晚因為你那一腳，廢物王子差點就要絕子絕孫了，今早皇宮下了一道命令，說是要找那隻玻璃鞋的主人。」實在看不下去艾爾文那副大叔的邋遢樣，里維拿起掛在旁邊的濕毛巾替他擦臉。

「找我幹嘛？」艾爾文很配合的閉上眼睛享受後母的伺候，昨晚跟里維後母⋯⋯錯了是奈爾王子，跳舞實在像場夢境一樣。

「當然是送你上斷頭台啊。」里維接著替艾爾文脫掉他的髒兮兮的禮服並換上乾淨的襯衫和長褲。

「那是不可能的，因為昨晚那個女孩根本就不存在。」艾爾文心不在焉，要不是那該死的鐘聲，誘騙王子的計劃眼見就要成功了。

「是嗎？有個自稱神仙教母的臭四眼說他知道那個女孩住哪，大概不用到中午皇宮就會派人來這裡把你抓走了。」整頓完艾爾文後，里維雙手抱胸，打算看這貨能悠閒到幾時。

「啊？韓吉居然出賣我！」艾爾文聽了之後瞬間清醒，事情居然變得這麼麻煩。

「母親大人！皇宮的人帶著一隻玻璃鞋來我們家囉！說是要找昨晚與王子共舞的少女！」佩特拉在樓下這麼喊道。

「聽到了吧？還不快給我滾下去。」里維抬起腳對準艾爾文的屁股，準備將他踹下樓。

「等等！萬一我死了，就沒人能統帥調查集團，你跟佩特拉他們的好日子也就沒囉⋯⋯所以救救我吧！」艾爾文開啟他的舌燦蓮花模式，再不行就把「命令」半出來試試吧。

「嘖！好像也是。」里維仔細思考了下，覺得這推測沒毛病，更何況他一直都百般不願讓艾爾文跟奈爾見面「那好吧，我把你鎖在這閣樓，敢跑出來就把你的腿折斷。」

「謝謝你，不過把腿折斷會不會太鬼畜？」艾爾文簡直感動到要哭了，雖然這後母總是講話很毒，又是個百分百的虐待狂，但偶爾還是挺好說話的。

＊＊＊

艾爾文獨自一人在床邊坐立難安，也不知道皇宮的人走了沒，就在他待在閣樓忐忑不安時，韓吉又憑空出現了。

「好久不見啊！艾爾文～」韓吉比上次見面時更加蓬頭垢面。

「（阿娘喂）你怎麼又出現了？」艾爾文這次雖然沒那麼驚恐，但還是有被嚇到，說真的沒仔細看，他幾乎認不出韓吉的膚色了。

「別說了⋯⋯快叫那個什麼王子的把玻璃鞋還來啊！」韓吉很無奈的坐下來道「米卡莎一直吵著要艾連回來，但是沒有湊齊一雙鞋我也變不回艾連啊！王子一直霸佔那隻玻璃鞋，說非找到你不可，所以快點出去認領啦！」

「我要是出面會被王子殺掉的！昨晚我膝擊了他的命根子。」艾爾文也不拐彎抹角，直接雙手一攤表示幫不了。

「韓吉，你要是不把艾連還給我，我即使追到天涯海角也要奪回艾連！」米卡莎不知道從哪冒出來，她就這麼突然出現在閣樓裡，滿臉黑線地瞪著韓吉。

「哇（靠）！妳又是怎麼出現的？！」艾爾文再度被嚇到，為什麼身為韓吉召喚物的米卡莎能隨便出現在這裡？

「立刻把他變成昨晚那女孩，然後把鞋子搶回來！否則我就把這殘忍的世界砍爛！」米卡莎已經開始黑化加爆走了，她從兩邊的腰間各抽出一把和美工刀雷同的巨型雙刀。

「是是是⋯⋯」韓吉似乎很害怕發瘋的米卡莎（其實是阿卡曼），他同情地看了艾爾文一眼「抱歉，不把艾連還給她我就慘了，所以只好拿你的命換玻璃鞋。」

「我的命比一隻鞋子還輕嗎？」然而艾爾文的抗議完全被無視，韓吉一揮仙女棒就把他變成那個大胸翹臀的妙齡少女，順便給她綁了個公主辮，外加換上一套淺綠色的碎花長裙，好凸顯艾爾文我見猶憐的嬌弱姿色。

「快下去把鞋子拿回來吧。」韓吉心虛地偏過頭，不忍看艾爾文去送死，只好催促他趕緊辦事「祝你好運。」

「門被鎖住了，所以我不會下去的。」即使變成女孩子，艾爾文依然鐵了心不下去。

「碰！」不過一眨眼的功夫，米卡莎已經用刀子把那個精緻的檀木門砍得稀巴爛了，她掃視兩人「還有什麼問題嗎？」

「沒有⋯⋯」這女的是人嗎？艾爾文不禁在心裡打了個寒顫，米卡莎大概是他見過僅次於里維，最恐怖的人類了。

＊＊＊

此時里維正在跟奈爾王子周旋，但他本來就脾氣火爆又沒耐性，除了「豬玀、稅金強盜、滿腦裝屎⋯⋯」之類的話，里維實在無法把奈爾轟出去，如果沒有佩特拉和歐魯拉住，里維早就把奈爾和他的屬下切八段了。

「呃，嗨！」感受到從樓梯上傳來兩道視線，艾爾文的背後涼颼颼的，他佯裝從容走到奈爾和里維的面前。

「妳這混蛋！我要找的就是妳！」奈爾一看到艾爾文立刻衝上去抓她的衣領，他氣得咬牙切齒。

「老王子，我不是說過了嗎？她是我女朋友，別隨便對她動粗。」里維站起來扯開奈爾的手。

「我還沒追究你呢！」奈爾側頭罵道「剛剛問你這婆娘藏在哪，你死都不肯說，還反過來把我臭罵一頓！」

「快點把我的鞋子還我，然後請不要對我戀足癖⋯⋯」艾爾文絕對不想介入這兩人的紛爭，他只想趕快把鞋子還韓吉，這樣就不用再忍受米卡莎的眼神殺了。

「啊？妳說這個嗎？」前一句讓奈爾從口袋裡掏出一隻小巧的玻璃鞋，後一句倒是因為心虛而默認。

「對沒錯，給我。」艾爾文伸手就要拿。

「妳得先證明身分，穿上這隻鞋子看看合不合腳。」奈爾要艾爾文坐在椅子上，他要親自給她穿上那隻鞋，一來這樣算帳才不會找錯人，二來能滿足自己的戀足癖。

「⋯⋯好吧。」艾爾文撇了撇嘴，用腳的大小來驗證鞋子的主人，這方法也只有傻瓜跟變態才想得出來。

「喂！誰准你用你那齷齪的鹹豬手碰艾爾文的腳了？」看到奈爾用蹲馬桶的姿勢蹲在艾爾文的前面準備托起她的腳，里維就忍不住醋意大發。

「不然你想怎樣？」奈爾手一抖差點沒把玻璃鞋摔碎，然後不意外被樓梯上米卡莎的眼神殺得狂冒冷汗。

「讓開，我來。」里維搶過那隻鞋子然後擠開奈爾，他單膝跪在艾爾文的面前，托起他的腳替他穿起那隻玻璃鞋，小巧白嫩的小腳穿上晶瑩剔透的玻璃鞋，真是太適合不過了，冒出這種噁心的想法讓里維全身寒毛倒竪。

「謝謝。」艾爾文尷尬的笑了笑，還以為里維會說「讓他自己穿」，沒想到他居然是要親自替他穿鞋，還真是讓艾爾文受寵若驚。

「滿意了嗎？」里維站起身對奈爾挑眉。

「艾爾文，我們來接收鞋子了。」眼看艾爾文成功穿回鞋子，韓吉立刻領著差點沒爆衝的米卡莎下來。

「艾連！太好了。」米卡莎一把拔下艾爾文腳上的玻璃鞋，緊緊抱在胸前。

「⋯⋯恭喜。」但韓吉實在無法為米卡莎和玻璃鞋，準確說是一半的艾連的擁抱而感動，不只有韓吉，所有人都很無言，所以他們都看著不說話。

「那麼現在，妳叫艾爾文吧？立刻跟我走！妳要負責替我生兒育女！」奈爾抓起艾爾文的手腕，然而轉眼間，他居然看到眼前的金髮碧眼變成身高188的精壯男子。

「這可行不通喔。」艾爾文很認真的回答。

「忘了告訴你，艾爾文的女裝是我變出來的，他的真身是男人喔！就這樣啦～我先帶著米卡莎和一半的艾連走囉！」韓吉趕緊趁奈爾發飆之前，帶走還沉浸在跟一隻玻璃鞋重逢的喜悅的米卡莎。

「蛤？」奈爾抓著男性艾爾文的手，久久不能恢復情緒「所以你是男人？」

「對啊。」橫豎都在大家面前轉性了，艾爾文乾脆爽快坦承，他掰開被奈爾抓住的手腕，轉而跟他握手「希望你可以跟我們調查集團談生意，我是為此才參加舞會的。」

「⋯⋯」奈爾瞪著兩人交握的手，眼前的人仍然是金髮碧眼，只是跟昨晚那溫柔婉約的女孩子截然不同，是個很陽剛的男人。

「現在我再次自我介紹，我是調查集團企業公司的團長——艾爾文•史密斯，以後請多多指教。」艾爾文擺出最誠懇的笑容，他相信自己能趁機唬弄奈爾。

「你、你、你啊！」奈爾一手插腰，一手被艾爾文拉著，氣得語無倫次。

「支持我們集團你也會得到很多好處，比如回扣之類的。」艾爾文一本正經地說道。

「你個大膽的禿頭！不僅欺騙我的心男扮女裝參加舞會，現在還想賄賂我？！」奈爾氣炸了，他狠狠揮開艾爾文的手。

「喂！給我照著艾爾文的指示，不然別想離開這裡。」趁艾爾文在商談，里維已經把奈爾的侍衛通通打趴在地了，他閃到奈爾後面拿出一把手槍抵住王子的太陽穴。

「你在做什麼啊？！我是王子欸！」奈爾被嚇得花容失色，然而侍衛全都躺在地上東倒西歪，誰也救不了他。

「誰管你？快點！」我還要把你攆出豪宅勒！里維心道，根本不想再跟奈爾周旋。

＊＊＊

於是灰姑娘和王子重逢之後，皇宮終於同意了調查集團企業公司進軍皇宮，甚至還主動資助調查集團，也不知道王子究竟被灰姑娘媚惑（威脅）到什麼地步，總之王子整天都躲在皇宮思念（逃避）灰姑娘，而灰姑娘也依照約定每週都到皇宮跟王子約會（議事），對灰姑娘來說目的是達成了，然而⋯⋯

「艾爾文，起來！已經太陽曬屁股了。」里維推著餐車一腳踹開房門。

「再讓我睡一會兒⋯⋯」艾爾文還在半睡半醒，自從跟奈爾交易以來，他沒有一天睡得好，每天都超忙。

「給我起床！」里維早已失去耐性了，尤其艾爾文每週都要去跟奈爾約會（議事）這件事，更是讓他極度吃味，他扯著艾爾文的衣領質問「每次和老王子約會回來後就累成這樣，你們到底都在幹嘛？蛤？」

「談正事啊。」艾爾文哭笑不得，搞不懂里維幹嘛生氣，只覺得男朋友，不，是後母的心思實在太難揣測了，春天後母面真不是亂說的。

「總之從現在開始你不准再跟廢物王子獨處。」里維不管三七二十一，但無論如何都不能放任自家閨子跟奈爾出去野。

「那你也來不就好了？」艾爾文等的就是這句，他早就打算給里維一個名份了。

「講清楚。」里維雙手抱胸俯視著艾爾文，而後者正在享用他送來的美味早餐。

「親愛的，」艾爾文拉過里維讓他坐在床上，不忘啃一大口的三明治「我們應該聯手壯大調查集團，然後我會給你一個獨一無二的職位，職稱已經想好了，就叫兵長。」

「有沒搞錯？老子可是你老娘。」話雖如此，里維卻是安分的坐在床上，只是擺著他的死魚眼。

「是後媽～我正好缺一個副手，而且奈爾傻歸傻，還是挺不好說服的，如果我們左右夾擊，一定能更容易拓展調查集團的企業。」艾爾文吞下最後一口，滿足地舔舔嘴唇，里維的手藝真不是一般的好，只當個後母也太可惜了。

「你腦袋進屎嗎？」里維碎了一口，一邊替艾爾文擦手。

「拜託，當我的兵長嘛～」眼見里維還是冷這一張臉，艾爾文決定拿出終極必殺技，他雙手搭著里維的肩膀，輕聲在他耳畔說道「這是命令。」

「切！真拿你沒辦法。」里維拗不過三七分混蛋的請求，因此爽快地答應了艾爾文的聘請（求婚）。

故事終於來到完美結局，從此以後灰姑娘和後母就一起過著幸福快樂的日子⋯⋯才怪！

#全文完#

—————

後記：  
我真的超喜歡團長，如果可以，希望他能永遠跟兵長相親相愛，但既然他已經付出了最大努力，那麼就讓他帶著夢想遠離那殘忍的世界，或許也是一件好事吧？  
總之，不管劇情如何，我對《進擊的巨人》的愛都會永遠持續，對我的本命——艾爾文•史密斯，的愛也會永遠持續，兩者會一起並存的，以及大家都來入坑團兵黨吧！！！^ω^


End file.
